


Neymar can't help himself

by Footballsucks



Category: Football RPF
Genre: D/s undertones, Fight me on this i have proof, It was supposebto be wholesome but, Kinky Shit, M/M, Smut, Surpise phil is actually a top, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footballsucks/pseuds/Footballsucks
Summary: Phil has a problem and his name is Neymar





	Neymar can't help himself

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I'm so happy to see ppl writing for this ship and seeing the Neymar tag active :)

"Phil"

" ..." 

" PhIL" 

"...." 

" PHIL" 

" For the love of god and everything great. You better be dying or I better be dying for you to keep bothering me."

Okay that was a bit harsh of Phil to say to his boyfriend but he was on the phone talking to a certain Barca members. And he didn't need Neymar to make the whole thing awkward more then already is. 

And Neymar being the person he is started to bother Phil on who he was talking to. Luckly the people on the other line couldn't hear Neymar's whinning only Phil's out burst. But he did hear the snickers when he bursted out at Neymar. 

The other man pouted at him as he flopped on the bed next to Phil. Phil just gave Neymar one last warning glare as the other man giggled really not taking the other man seriously. 

" I'm sorry it's just a certain person was bothering me."  
Phil apologized to Leo as he emphasized at the 'certin'. But instead Geri responded with a chuckle saying. 

" it's alright Phil I know how you feel. Whenever I'm on the phone Luis has to make moaning noise." 

" What? I do not Geri" 

Phil couldn't help but feel the small smile tug at his lips as he heard the argument go down. Neymar tugged at his Phil's shorts as Phil looked down at the man who had moved down to meet his waist. 

Phil didn't even have to think more then a minute to know what Neymar was doing. And he hissed a quiet no. As the argument went down between the other men as Leo just loudly sighed. And right now Leo was being a huge mood. 

Neymar just cocked an eyebrow at him and Phil knew it was too late as he felt himself stir just at the thought of what Neymar was planning to do. It was revenge to say the simplest. For what you may ask? Weeeeeellll Phil had somewhat done the same thing to him a week ago when he was on the phone with some psg player. 

Sure Phil was quite baby looking and innocent on the outside but on the inside he was much more. 

Neymar placed a single finger to his lips telling him to stay quiet as he slowly pulled Phil's shorts down. He didn't bother to pull down Phil's underwear as he reached through the slit of his boxers to pull Phil out. Phil groaned out completely forgetting the phone and Neymar's warning to be quiet. 

" Uh Phil?"  
Phil almost punched himself as he heard Leo's concerned voice over the line. He grimaced as he looked down at Neymar who just had Phil's dick out and wasn't paying any attention to it as he looked around smirking. 

" Oh sorry guys, I hit my toe against the table hahahaha"  
Phil said attempting to laugh it off hoping his teammates wouldn't catch on about the problem that was going on down there. 

" Fuck that shit hurts, one time I-"  
And Geri then began telling a story with Luis adding commentary every other second making Phil only half listen as he looked down at Neymar.

Neymar raised an eyebrow at him that made Phil want to shove his cock down that pretty boy's throat. But he controlled himself as he placed his phone on the counter near him and whispered into the man's ear. 

" You better fucking touch me now, Neymar"  
Phil hissed not knowing where this dominate attitude had came from but from the shocked look on Neymar's face it seemed he didn't mind much. As his hands inched towards Phil's dick and started softly storking the somewhat hard member. 

But he had to turn his attention back to the phone as he could hear Leo speaking. 

" So how's Brazil national team treating you Phil?"  
Phil was no idiot he knew Leo wanted to talk about Neymar. If it was to full out diss the man or to talk just good things about him Phil didn't completely know. Because Leo really did both at times.

Neymar started stroking faster as he saw Phil open his mouth. 

" Oh uh they're treating me-ee great. They're uh like family yeahhhh."  
Phil didn't even know if he should bring up Neymar. On one hand it could upset everyone and leave it awkward as ever but on the other hand he could have Leo ramble on about Neymar. 

" Weird family huh?"  
Neymar muttered but just loud enough for Phil to hear as he then brought his face low enough to lick Phil's dick but instead softly blew on it as if like a teasing matter. Phil threw him a glare at the remark as he grasped at the sheets. And bite down on his lip hoping to conceal any noises. 

" Oh that's always nice to hear. Uh how's ney- Neymar doing?"  
Leo finally asked Phil knew he debated with himself and probably Geri to ask about Neymar. Phil rolled his eyes he loves Leo really but if he thinks he can have a chance with his Neymar he's surly wrong. Or maybe he was just really jealous, Phil couldn't bother to care at this point. 

" Oh he's doing good really good he's always at the bottom of things ya know?"  
Phil said rambling off whatever decided to spring in his head hoping everyone would just start the conversation. But he make sure to look down at Neymar when he said bottom making the other man get up from his spot and settle himself between Phil's legs his face meeting with Phil's cock. 

" You know that reminds me of this one time Neymar-"  
And with that Luis started up again telling some typical Neymar story. That was so incredible it was no doubt it was true. 

Phil looked down at him once again placing his phone on the counter and meaning down to whisper. 

" C'mon put my fucking cock in your mouth. I know you want to, I can practically see yourself whinning over on it"  
Phil said dirtyly close enough for Neymar to get every word nodding along and once Phil was done Neymar couldn't go on with the teasing as he took phil's cock in one go. 

Phil couldn't help the gasp as he grabbed a pillow to conceal any noise that came out of his mouth. Neymar sent him a mouth full of cock smile which made Phil desperately want to tell everyone to fuck off and fuck Neymar.

Now you might be asking, why is Phil even going on with this phone call with here's why. 

A. He's a kinky bastard  
B. Neymar is kinky shit  
C. He made an agreement with Geri, Luis and Leo they would make sure to all three call once a week to catch up and talk. And Phil is a man of his word so he wasn't about to give that up. Plus he wasn't all too close with his teammates so Leo even suggesting involving Phil to do any activity as a team made the man agree. 

" Speaking of Neymar why'd he fuck up his hair, Phil?"  
Geri asked all the sudden just as Neymar's tounge circled arouned the base of his cock. God this man was going to kill him one day. 

" O-oh well you seee,,,, Ney h-aad lost a bet with t-thiago"  
He explained mentally cursing himself for his stuttering. Meanwhile Neymar was bobbing his hesd back in forth just waiting for Phil to start fucking his mouth. And which Phil did as he started thrusting into his mouth. Not even caring anymore. 

" Hey Phil you okay man? If you need us to call you back we can?"  
Leo asked showing worry in his voice. Phil once again rolled his eyes at the pure ignorance of the three of them. 

" Yeah yeah guys that'll be great bye!"  
He said way too quickly then needed as he hung up the phone. 

He grasped Neymar's hair pulling him off. Phil's dick. The other man was gasping as he starred at Phil's boner waiting for the other man to speak. 

" You're such a slut, Neymar." 

" In my defense you never told me who you were calling." 

" You knew and yet you still did it."  
Phil muttered as he watched the submissive man. He was red from the blowjob and aching for more. Phil decided to pity him. 

" And I don't care for now that is. Now get me off"  
Phil finished as he layed back down as Neymar grinned at him and found his way back to sucking Phil's cock.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like this deserves to be its own story away from the one shots lmao


End file.
